Tres metros sobre el cielo
by Summerbreeze2
Summary: Esta es mi adaptación de el libro de Moccia Tres metros sobre el cielo. Un Ron y Hermione 100%.


Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a J.K Rowling y parte del argumento pertenece a Federico Moccia, al igual que el título del fic,

**Tres metros sobre el cielo**

Por fin llegaron las esperadas vacaciones de Pascua. Ese año las vacaciones serían muy diferentes. La guerra por fin había acabado y todos los supervivientes se esforzaban por pasar página y ser felices. Algunos lo conseguían más que otros. Ese era el caso de los cuatro amigos que se encontraban descansando en la sala común.

Ron y Hermione llevaban saliendo once meses y, para sorpresa de todos, seguían enamorados pero a la vez discutiendo. Harry y Ginny habían vuelto a retomar su relación. Las heridas de la guerra poco a poco cicatrizaban.

-Bueno estas vacaciones van a ser las más estresantes de mi vida.- dijo Hermione- Tengo tanto que estudiar…

-Vamos Hermione. Si tú eres .la que mejor lleva los EXTASIS.- observó Ron- Sé que tenemos que estudiar pero también nos merecemos un descanso.

-Podríamos ir de excursión algún día. Somos todos mayores de edad y nos permiten salir estas vacaciones.- sugirió Ginny-

-Sería divertido, cariño. Me encanta la idea. Podríamos escaparnos un día a la playa. ¿Qué os parece mañana?- dijo Harry.

-Chicos, no sé si es buena idea… tenemos tanto que estudiar. Yo creo que deberíamos aplazarlo para el verano.- dijo Hermione-

-Pero también tenemos que descansar princesa. ¿Cómo vas a rendir a la hora de estudiar si estás agotada? Piénsalo así, mañana nos vamos a la playa y luego nos ponemos a estudiar. ¿Te parece bien?- dijo Ron intentando convencer a su novia-

-Es tentador pero… no. He dicho que no y es que no.- dijo Hermione- Ahora me voy a dormir que mañana quiero levantarme pronto para estudiar.

Dicho esto la castaña se levantó y subió las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto.

-Chicos lo de mañana sigue en pie. Ya encontraré la manera de convencerla. Vosotros id tirando que ya os alcanzaremos- dijo el pelirrojo-

-Estás muy seguro de tu capacidad de persuasión, hermanito.-dijo Ginny burlándose de su hermano-

-Es que la conozco y sé que soy capaz de convencerla. No te voy a contar cómo lo hago es un secreto, pequeñaja- dijo Ron intentando cortar a su hermana-

-Es verdad cuando está contigo Hermione no piensa con claridad, porque de no ser así no estaríais juntos- se mofó la pelirroja-

-Muy graciosa. –le contestó a su hermana- Bueno parejita, os dejo que necesito trazar un plan.

Ron subió a su cuarto a trazar un plan.

A la mañana siguiente Ron bajó a la sala común. Harry y Ginny se habían marchado hacía ya un buen rato. Encontró a su novia donde suponía, en la sala común en uno de los rincones más resguardados dónde el ruido aún no era molesto y era posible concentrarse, el mismo sitio que usaban para enrollarse.

-Bueno días, preciosa.- dijo Ron a modo de saludo-

-Buenos días cariño.- le contestó ella- pensaba que tú sí que habías ido a la playa.

-La verdad es que sin ti no me apetecía. No pienso quedarme de aguanta velas. Me quedo aquí haciéndote compañía y creo que por eso me merezco una recompensa.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a los labios de su chica-

-Bueno por haber sido tan bueno… te mereces un premio.

Estuvieron varios minutos besándose sólo se separaban para coger aire cuando era imprescindible. La mente de Hermione comenzaba a nublarse y Ron lo sabía.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a la playa?- dijo él con los labios a dos milímetros de su cuello-

-No… digo sí… digo no, no voy.-dijo Hermione bastante confusa-

-Mira que aún estamos a tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la castaña-

-No.

-Podríamos estar allí un ratito…-Ron seguía besándole el cuello y usando todas su armas para persuadirla-

-Está bien nos vamos a la playa pero mañana estudiamos.- cedió ella-

-Pues vámonos.

La pareja salió de las inmediaciones del castillo sin perder más tiempo y se desaparecieron cuando les fue posible.

Aparecieron un una playa preciosa. El sol lucía aunque aún la temperatura era algo fría.

-Espera Ron no he traído mi bikini.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose-

-Pues entonces báñate desnuda- bromeó él-

-Muy gracioso.

-Mira allí están Harry y Ginny. En la bolsa está tu bikini y mi bañador. Ahora nos cambiamos.- dijo Ron-

-Estaba usted muy seguro de que vendría señor Weasley- dijo Hermione imitando el tono de voz severo de la directora.

-Sólo un poquito- dijo Ron besándola- Coge la bolsa que estos dos están muy a gusto en el agua enrollándose. Lo siento Hermione pero aún me cuesta verlos.

-Mira allí hay una caseta. – Señaló la castaña para cambiar de tema-

La pareja se encaminó hacia ella.

Primero se cambiaría él. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se dispuso a cerrarla pero lo que vio en la penumbra no le permitió seguir adelante con su propósito.

Era la primera vez que le veía desnudo. La penumbra destacaba aún más su musculatura. Abdominales perfectos, pectorales cuadrados y compactos. En ese momento Hermione decidió cerrar la puerta no sabría si podría contenerse si siguía bajando la mirada…

Después era el turno de ella que se aseguró de que la puerta esté bien cerrada. Su cuerpo en comparación no era tan bonito, o el menos eso pensaba ella. Se puso el bikini algo cohibida, ya que normalmente se bañaba en la piscina de su casa y allí nadie podía ver los defectos de su cuerpo. Se puso su bikini de triángulo de color azul eléctrico con cristales en la parte de arriba. Ese bikini ya tenía unos años pero le encantaba. Siempre había pensado que le hacía un pecho precioso pero en ese momento no estaba muy segura. Al final se armó de valor y salió del vestuario.

-Princesa, estás irresistible con ese bikini.- dijo Ron mirándola medio atontado-

-Gracias, cielo. Resulta difícil ponerse un bikini cuando te vas a bañar al lado de un bellezón como tu hermana- observó ella-

-Mi hermana es una belleza pero tú también. Nada ni nadie se puede comparar a ti.

Pasaron un día muy agradable bañándose en la playa. Empezaba a refrescar.

-Nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Ginny-

-Pero si mañana no hay que madrugar, es sábado- se quejó Ron- podemos quedarnos un rato más y pasear.

-Ron, tu hermana tiene frío así que nosotros dos nos vamos. Pero quedaos un ratito más si queréis es pronto y estamos de vacaciones.- dijo Harry-

-Sí, nosotros nos quedamos.-dijo Hermione-

-Bueno parejita, mañana nos vemos. Os dejamos allí la cesta que aún queda comida por si queréis quedaros a cenar.-dijo Harry- Disfrutad del atardecer.

El pelirrojo y la castaña pasearon por la playa. Cuando ante ellos apareció un pequeña casita en un acantilado.

-Mira, Ron que casa más bonita.- dijo Hermione-

-La verdad es que se ve muy bonita en ese acantilado, me recuerda un poco a la casa de Bill y Fleur. Aunque esta es más pequeña, parece una cabaña más que una casa. -contestó el pequeño de los Weasley-

-Es una verdadera preciosidad. Como si fuera parte de un cuento de hadas. –Observó la castaña-

La pareja se fue acercando poco a poco a la cabaña.

-¿Qué haces Ron?- preguntó la chica muy sorprendida al ver acercarse a su novio a la puerta-

-Mirar si la casa está habitada y si la puerta está cerrada. Me encantaría entrar a curiosear.- le contestó él-

Ron abrió la puerta y se adentró dentro de la casa. Estaba totalmente desierta pero no hacía mucho que había sido habitada por última vez. Era seguramente una casa de verano, cuyo dueño había "olvidado" cerrar la puerta o al menos esa sería versión que le daría el pelirrojo a Hermione. A Ron le pareció un lugar muy romántico para cenar y tomar una copa de champán que llevaban en la cesta de la comida.

El chico salió de la casa y se acercó a su novia. Cogió el pañuelo que Hermione usaba a modo de diadema para taparle los ojos a la castaña con él.

-No te quites el pañuelo- le dijo él-

-Sígueme.- Hermione se deja llevar algo asustada. El aire es más frío que esa mañana, casi húmedo se atrevería a decir. Su pierna tropezó con algo.

-¡Ay!

-No es nada.-le dijo él-

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡La pierna es mía! Como el señor no se ha tropezado…- le contestó ella con sarcasmo-

-Eso es verdad la pierna no es mía.- Ron se echó a reír- no te muevas de aquí.

-No me dejes…

-Estoy aquí a tu lado.

Ron le quitó el pañuelo con delicadeza. Hermione no pudo decir nada se había quedado sin palabras, la casa era preciosa y todo parecía un sueño.

-¿Eres feliz?- dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba-

-Claro.- respondío ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo él algo extrañado- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que… tengo miedo, Ron.

-¿De qué?- el pelirrojo la miró extrañado-

-De no volver a ser nunca tan feliz…- dijo Hermione mientras se acerca para besar a Ron-

-Ven vamos dentro.- le dijo Ron-

Dentro se encuentra una casita con tres estancias un salón- cocina con la mesa puesta y lista para cenar. Un cuarto de baño que se divisa a través de la puerta abierta y una habitación con una cama de dosel blanco.

Ambos cenaron y brindaron con el champán en unas copas de plástico.

Ron se acerca a ella, la abraza y le besa. Ese instante a Hermione le parece tan especial que se olvida de todo de su timidez, de sus inseguridades, de sus miedos, de sus complejos. Sólo existe Ron. Poco a poco ambos se fueron quitando la ropa. Por primera vez Hermione se encontró desnuda entre los brazos de su amado pelirrojo. Después, en medio de un mar de caricias, del sonido de las olas, sucede.

Ron se coloca sobre ella con ternura. Se miran el uno al otro. Hermione parece asustada. Le sonríe, le pasa una mano por el pelo tranquilizándola. Ella cierra los ojos conteniendo la respiración, repentinamente arrebatada por aquella emoción increíble, por aquel dolor amoroso, por aquel mágico hacerse suya para siempre. Alza la cara suspirando, estrechando aún más fuerte de a su novio. Luego se abandona, delicadamente, más serena. Suya. Él está dentro de ella, la sensación dolorosa se va disipando poco a poco al igual que sus miedos. Ron le sonríe mirándola a los ojos y estrechándola entre sus brazos. Luego Hermione le da un beso, tierno nuevo, apasionado. Su primer beso de mujer.

-No soy muy buena ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione llena de inseguridad- Seguramente has estado con otras que son mejores.

-Eres buenísima. Y no tienes que compararte con nadie. Me hubiera gustado que mi primera vez hubiera sido contigo.- dijo Ron arrepentido de que su primera vez fuera con Lavender y no con la mujer de su vida-

-No, me siento algo torpe. Me tienes que enseñar.- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios-

-Eres perfecta.

-Ha sido la noche más especial de mi vida.

-También la mía.

-Soy feliz. Jamás me he sentido tan bien. ¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó ella con inseguridad-

-¿Yo? Jamás he sido tan feliz.- dijo él abrazándola-

-¿Hasta el punto de llegar a tocar el cielo con un dedo?- le preguntó la castaña-

-No, así no.

-¿Ah, no?- le pregunta ella desilusionada-

-Mucho más. Al menos tres metros sobre el cielo.

La pareja pasó unos instantes más en aquella preciosa cama adoselada. Se vistieron y se desaparecieron rumbo al colegio, ya que todos los estudiantes mayores de edad debían estar de vuelta a las doce los días de vacaciones y los sábados. Hermione se sentía como Cenicienta teniendo que volver a la realidad a las doce.

Hermione se durmió pensando en lo que había pasado ese mágico atardecer. A la mañana siguiente la castaña se despertó y pensó que todo había sido un sueño. Se duchó, se vistió y bajó a la sala común, donde un montón de chicas estaban asomadas a las ventanas cuchicheando y dando grititos.

-¿A qué viene este revuelo?- preguntó Hermione extrañada-

-Mira por la ventana, es lo más romántico del mundo.- dijo Parvati-

La castaña se asomó y los muros que delimitaban los límites del castillo estaba escrito en letras grandes "TÚ Y YO… TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO"

Hermione no podía creerlo. Su chico le había dedicado esa pintada en el castillo.

-¿Para quién será?- preguntó Parvati en voz alta-

En ese momento llegó Ron que abrazó a Hermione por detrás. Que contestó a la pregunta:

-No tengo ni idea.

La castaña se giró y besó a su novio. Realmente el siempre la haría sentir a TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO.

Sólo ellos dos sabrían para quién era esa pintada que estuvo en Hogwarts durante décadas incluso su hija Rosie soñaba con ese gesto tan romántico y que algún día un chico hiciera algo así por ella, sin saber que fue una muestra de amor de sus padres. Eran uno del otro por siempre y para siempre.

9¡99¡9¡99¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡99¡99¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Bueno aquí dejo un one shot inspirado en Tres metros sobre el cielo el segundo mejor libro de Moccia ya que en mi opinión el mejor es Tengo Ganas de ti, que también me estoy planteando convertirlo en un fic. Así que el mérito no es mío ni por asomo. Mi único mérito es haber pensado en esta pareja para esta historia y adaptarla a ellos.

Espero que os guste.

Besos

SUMMER


End file.
